Mutantion MIX
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: 2nd story of Broken Shells series. Living with her new family, Mona's mutant creator had return for her and a lot other mutants including the turtle brothers. But it seem Filch know too much about them.
1. The New Daughter

Broken Shells-2nd story-where their unhatched children comes from._**  
**_

_**Mutation MIX**_

**Chapter 1**

_**The New Daughter**_

"Where…am I?" She wondered in thought as finally her vision became clear to see she was captive inside a glass cylinder filled with chemicals she was in, she looked at her hands, green hands and three fingers and a thumb for each. "What am I?" she asked herself was she…mutated? Then she heard the sound of tapping on the glass cylinder she was in, she looked to see a man who looked like a scientist his face hidden in the shadows. She couldn't speak back to the person that a mouth-piece was over her mouth for oxygen.

"How is my little salamander doing?" replied the man who placed his hand rubbing the glass cylinder.

'Salamander…?' She shook her head unbelieving what happening or what he actually said as her aggressive mood active her tail slashing the glass.

Mona awoken from her sleep awaking scared, lying in bed, she quickly stood up looking around her surroundings, sweating hard. As she noticed she was home along with the ninja turtles and Master Splinter. 'Must be a dream…or a memory…' she thought to herself…as she heard a creak from the door openly slightly as a head peeked though.

Mona: "Sorry…if I awoke you…" Her company was no other but Master Splinter. A worried mutant rat caring for his children in the sewers and Mona was one of them…he seated on the bed beside her. Mona buried her face in her knees keeping her worthless scared expression un-revealed to her master and now father.

Splinter: "What is wrong my daughter?" he reply, Mona looked upon her father and slightly sigh aside. "Is it another nightmare?" She was shocked as he knew everything through his children even her. She nodded her head to him. "There must be warning then." She was confused what her master said.

Mona: "What makes you think that?" She replied so childishly, Splinter smiled at his daughter for giving such a reply. But he got to the point.

Splinter: "What is your nightmare about anyway?" She shivered as she heard her master voice so dark. But she knew her master who she was living with them about 10 months now right after Katsu's scheme who tried to put Master Diablo as a wanted criminal to the whole city and used Raphael the source of his strength but in thy end all ends well even for Mona.

Mona: "The day that I mutated into this…" she replied looking at her green hands, she thought it was terrible memory as she started to cry, But Splinter had wiped her tears away and knew that Mona wasn't happy what she was mutated into.

Splinter: "I am sorry that your fate became like this…" Mona felt guilty but as she thought if she never run away, she wouldn't be mutant, she wouldn't be part of the purple dragons, if she wasn't there to save Sara her little sister, she wouldn't be running across the rooftops to greet her in the hospital, she would have never had met… Raphael…That had sparked her why she was happy, she was with her mate and her friends that stood beside her. She looked at Master Splinter still worried what she is thinking. She smiled.

Mona: "It's not your fault Master Splinter. It's just fate and I like it besides I would have never met you guys." Then she saddens as she was different from the human world. "I just don't want to remember what happened to me when I mutated into this…" Splinter grinned as he was to wise to solve problems like these.

Splinter: "Memories can not leave you since they are apart of you. All you have to do is to be happy and hope for the peace of your life leads." Mona eyes widen as she showed them to Splinter, she slightly smiled.

Mona: "I guess your right Master Splinter." Then she embraced him. "Thank you…" Master Splinter smiled.

Splinter: "I am glad that you're with us, Mona." He placed his arms around her as father like daughter.

6:00am, she read her digital clock, Mona stretch out of bed took off her pajamas luckily she was mutant reptile. Clothing doesn't seem to matter to anyone since they are reptiles of course. She went to the shower but she seems she came in the right timing as she seen Raphael without his red bandanna or his pads step in the shower halfway and noticed he had company. He looked at her, with a smile across his face.

Raph: "Morning." She was shy but she had the courage replied back with a smile.

Mona: "Good Morning, Raphael." She then remembered about her hygiene. "Are you going in?" Raphael blushed as she played with her hair.

Raph: "If you wanna." He replied with a shy mood, Mona smiled.

Mona: "You can join me if you want too." Raphael blushed red as he did. Both of them were showering together. Wet and damply plus clean reptiles were enjoying themselves. As time pasts finally they had stepped out the shower as each of them grabbed a towel. Mona smiled at her mate as he cleaned himself dry with the help from the towel. Raphael grab hold on a long black trench coat placing over his body as finally his red bandanna over his eyes. Raphael looked at Mona wearing her regular clothing.

Raph: "Has anyone told you…you're beautiful?" he flirted. Mona looked at him, she smiled.

Mona: "Yeah just now…" Raphael blush for a moment and smiled. Mona approached him as she led her lips to his. As finally their lips were touching, they felt their love for each other leaded them happiness and they were right.

Suddenly the door opened, they halted and looked there was Leonardo, eyes widen.

Raph: "Hi Leo." Leonardo just looked at them, their arms around each other as he felt love sick.

Leo: "Sorry." He left leaving the door open as the couple stare confused.


	2. Someone To Protect

I liked Lotus in the Classic TMNT and where Leonardo had a crush on her. So why can't I?

**Chapter 2**

**Someone to Protect**

Leonardo walked off through the sewers remembering about Karai, the adopted daughter of Shedder. He had feelings for her but they both noticed they cannot that they are enemies. He slightly moan for his loss as he approached the ladder to topside. He climbed up to the slowly awaking night. On the rooftops, he ran his fasts exercising his speed but the thought of Karai had made him slow down. He did admit, he was in love but with all his emotions trapped inside him was released for a girl…named Karai now another female entered his life the one that is dating his brother... He halted at the edge of the building, trying to think something else but couldn't. As time pasted by he heard the sound of clanging weapons drawn, and yelps that came from the alley. As he approached thy alley on the rooftops he seen damsel in distress surround three purple dragons' punks.

"Isn't she a pretty one?" As the punks approached closely…Leonardo jumped and slashing his swords at the ruthless gang. He had scared them away as the purple dragons knew what they were dealing with. Leonardo looked at the lady, long raven hair wearing a trench coat with black baggy pants. She was frightened as he approached her.

"What are you? Are you a demon?" Leonardo knew she was Asian by the way she looked, but he felt himself burning inside but why? He thought.

Leo: "It's alright, your safe." He came closer as the lady was nothing but frightened as she ran past him escaping what she thought of him.

"Get away from me, you monster!" Leonardo was shot down with the remark as he came towards the depths of the cold. Leonardo felt remorse as he walked off to manhole and had left the topside but along the way home, he thought of the lady he had saved. He felt so bad how he approached her scaring the life out of her. But he decided to forget about that woman but he couldn't.

6:45am, inside her apartment, she closed the door behind her as she thought of the demon what she thought rescued her. She felt terrible of what she said to him after the way he saved her skin from the goons. She sat on her bed thinking about the creature. She placed her hand on something as she looked it's was drawing pad and pencil. She had many talents and drawing was one of them…

"Who are you…?" She asked herself drawing the creature who rescued her, Leonardo. Every detail of him was made his blue bandanna, his pads, his katana, everything. After time she took on her drawing. Thinking who was he actually and remembered him left the topside to the sewers. She wanted to know more about him and that what she was gonna do.

After days had pasted in the sewers Leonardo still can't get her out of his head, he laid on the straw mat looking at the ceiling, thinking of her until he was interrupted by his brothers. Michelangelo was the first to bother him.

Mikey: "Yo dude, what with the face?" Leo shuffled aside looking straight at the wall.

Leo: "Sorry Mikey. I'm not in the mood to talk…" Michelangelo smiled as he something in his hand.

Mikey: "Well you got mail." Leonardo stood up and looked at him. His little brother gave him an envelope. Leonardo opened it as found a picture of himself with it was a note.

Dear…rescuer, I wanted to thank you for scaring away the goons and saving me from them. And I am sorry what I had called you when I was there…I hope to know you better. Come to the 2nd Time Around rooftop if you could, I'll meet you there on Nov.20 7:30pm. From Lotus.

Mikey: "Other then that who Lotus?" Leonardo remembered the girl very well at the day he saved her, calling him a monster but yet she willing to meet him. Leonardo soon realized it's was Nov.20 and it's 7:26pm.

Leo: "I have to go." He ran off grabbing his katana-s along the way. "Lotus…" As he left Michelangelo alone, Raphael, Mona and Donatello revealed themselves from the shadows.

Raph: "You have to wait to the last minute to give him the letter." Mikey grinned, scratching his dome head.

Mikey: "Why not?" Everyone groaned as Donatello looked at his watch.

Don: "Got to go. Got a date in 15 minutes." He ran off leaving Mikey stunned he looked at thy others, Mona took Raphael's hand and walked off to thy exit.

Mikey: "Did he just say….hey guys! Come on!" He felt annoyed as he chased after them. "Come on guys! You know I hated being ignored!" Raphael looked behind to see his brother whine.

Raph: "Don't you get it Mikey? Were teens, it's time to move on to someone we care for." Michelangelo halted as everyone had left him empty.

Mikey: "Yeah…"

The topside was cold as the winter winds blown at Leonardo, who was sitting at the edge of the 2nd time around store roof. He felt the coolness though his tough skin. As his long blue bandanna was blown back as if that was his hair. Leonardo was nervous; he knew she had come. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. As every step he heard his heart beats harder, he sweated his nervous system, he was scared that he might become shy and wouldn't say anything to her. But why does he feel this way? As finally he heard the door closed behind him, his head perk up looking straight at the city landscape.

"Hey." He heard a sweet tone came towards him, he became uncomfortable as he sense she came closer. "Sorry if I'm late." Leonardo lowered his head closer to his knees.

Leo: "It's alright…" She became silent and scared what to say next, Leonardo than looked at the sky. Filled with twinkle stars. "Lotus…" He replied her ears perk up from the call of her name. She looked at him sitting there looking at the sky. "Your name is Lotus right?" Lotus was shy as she grabbed her arm hoping to get some comfort.

Lotus: "Yeah…that right…" She said finally, Leonardo looked at his side showing the side of his face to her. Finally Lotus realized he was turtle. She became speechless.

Leo: "Why have you come?" Lotus stood there thinking for a reply his question. She decided to say it.

Lotus: "To see you…" Leonardo looked back at the stars then looking down to see the lighted city.

Leo: "Why?" Lotus came closer as she stands beside him.

Lotus: "Just because. The stars told me to know you better." She looked at the stars as well. "I'm sorry…" Leonardo was confused as he looked at her, wearing a long brown trench coat, her hair flown like the wind only a small violent bow was tied above.

Leo: "For what?" She stared at the sky.

Lotus: "For calling you a monster…" Leonardo looked away as he stared at the streets, he saw a large grey van as a man wearing dark brown leather jacket, his face old and wrinkled and yet a lost of left eye was patched looking at him. Leonardo thought he was looking at the sky but as the brown-haired man smiled at him he boarded into the van and drove off to the night. He felt something bad was happening and yet he felt something just had. "So can you for give me?" Lotus replied as Leonardo looked at her. Lotus finally looked at him face to face. Leonardo eyes widen as he stared at her beauty it's was much better then the dark where they first met. Lotus smiled as she offered a hand, he takes it. Leonardo stood tall as both of them looked at the city. Suddenly a single snowflake fell upon them; Lotus captured the snowflake on her hand.

Lotus: "Snow!" She said staring at froze pattern on her hand, she then looked at Leonardo. "I never have seen snow all my life." Leonardo became confused as he looked at her.

Leo: "Really?" She smiled and nodded.

Lotus: "That right. When I was little my parents usually take me away from the winter wonderland and have our Christmas somewhere else." Then she looked at the snowflake on her hand. "And finally I get to see…" Suddenly more snowflakes fallen it sprinkled the city with white fluffy snow as Leonardo and Lotus stood upon the roof looking at the beauty of the winter. "Oh by the way…" she didn't quite finished, Leonardo looked at her. "What's your name…?"

Leo: "Leonardo." Lotus smiled but not at him but the sky.

Lotus: "Leonardo…I like that." Then they both looked each other, Lotus eyes sparkled as she replied quietly. "Thanks for the moment." Suddenly Leonardo face turn red as he quickly looked away from her to the city.

Leonardo: "yeah…" She giggled then looked at the city. The sun was setting as it made love rays through the velvet skies. As Leonardo was enjoying himself until heard the sound of roaring smoke, and screeching he looked below to see couple of creatures on a red motorcycle wearing red with white strip across thy helmets, speeding through with military cars following behind them. Leonardo realizes who the creatures were, Raphael Hamato & Mona Lisa. He quickly stood up and looked at Lotus. Seeing his face Lotus was confused.

Lotus: "What's wrong?" Leonardo looked at the van chasing after his family.

Leo: "Lotus, stay here." He commanded and ran off along the rooftops as Lotus obeyed his order.

Lotus: "Leonardo."


	3. Hunted Reptiles

**Chapter 3**

**Hunted Reptiles**

Leonardo had ran the fastest he could go, hoping he can make it in time while running along the rooftops he watched as the military units fired their bullets on the roaring motorcycle, Raphael kept his motorcycle with pace as Mona stood up on the moving motorcycle with her tail wrapped around Raphael's waist for support. She starts throwing her daggers at the cars chasing them. She had blown a tire on one of the cars. That car had slowed down and had brought another along with its crash. With one more car to deal with, Mona had run out of her daggers.

Mona: "Damn. I should have brought more." Raphael heard her whined as he dug his hand into his black trench coat, he was wearing. He showed Mona some shurikens.

Raph: "How about these?" He replied as Mona took them off his hand.

Mona: "Perfect." She said with a smile as she thrown them at the car. Three bound off the windshield of the car. Mona revealed three more on her hand. "Bulletproof huh? Well try this!" She had thrown them hard as they zoomed straight at the car's front wheels. The wheels was blown as the car begin to slow down, Mona cheered as she got the aim right, as Raphael smiled. Mona sat down holding on around Raphael's waist. But somehow she knew as she looked behind to see more of the same vehicles after them. "Raph…" Raphael knew too and soon speeded up some more.

Raph: "Hang on!" While riding his shell cell rang. "Now what?" He picked up his cell as he heard Leonardo's voice at thy end.

Leo: "Again finding punks to beat up?" Raphael snickered.

Raph: "Must you ask?" He said sarcastically.

Leo: "Raphael listen to me, I want you to turn left."

Raph: "Left?" He asked confusedly, Leonardo moaned.

Leo: "Just do it!" He replied back. Raphael was confused for a moment as the hunters were slowly catching up to them.

Raph: "Whatever you say fearless leader." Raph hang up as he made a sharp left turn that when Leonardo jumped off the roof and landed on one of the car hood. He stabbed the hood with his katana ripping it apart. The car halted as the masked hunters ran off as Leonardo jumped off before the car exploded.

Leo: "That, that's." He dusted himself until he sense more were coming and they did. Lights were flashed at Leonardo, blinded from the light, he blocked his eyes with his arm as the lights dimmer. He looked to see he was surrounded; guns were aiming at him as he slowly draws his katana showing no fear against these so called hunters. "Who are you!?" He yelled at them, none of them nudged keeping their focus of aim at Leonardo. "Answer my question!" the hunters cracked up their guns as Leonardo knew this might be thy end for him.

"Don't you dare fire!" called a voice that Leonardo once heard before but as he looked at the hunters, they lowered their weapons as they back away to make room of a man…the man that Leonardo once saw on the streets…the one with a patched left eye. "Leave us!" The hunters shattered off as finally the man approached Leonardo with a devilish smile. He made Leonardo shivered down his spine as he knew something was dark among the man. "Where your sensei…turtle?" He spoken that made Leonardo lost of confusion.

Leo: "You know my sensei?" He replied as the man just grinned at him making Leonardo stress tight as twisted.

"Splinter…? Of course I do." Leonardo was beginning to feel nervous as somehow this man knew about his sensei. "And you must be Leonardo. I heard about you, strong, stealth, good leadership, perfect, and unbeatable." Leonardo felt dark and lost but not afraid to speak up.

Leo: "Who are you? And how do you know about me and my sensei?" The man circled around Leonardo, scanning his figures, muscular body.

"You grown stronger Leonardo and not to mention how well is your brothers?" Leonardo kept his silent. The man came unsteady. "Giving me a silent treatment, isn't gonna work."

Leo: "Who are you?" He asked one last time, the man just tinted his head.

"Sean Filch" He showed his hand as Leonardo refused to shake it. Sean frowned as he put away his hand to his pocket. "And I have heard my little experiment is living with you and your family somewhere in the sewers."

Leo: "Your experiment?" Sean smiled his rotten teeth.

Sean: "Yes, Mona Lisa is her name. You heard of her right?" Leonardo begins to become disgusted.

Leo: "You leave her alone!" Sean eyes widen with surprise.

Sean: "You like her. Don't you?" Leonardo awestruck but he kept himself standing, feeling so nervous inside. Sean then grab out a cigarette for himself, smoking his nasty bad breath of his. "Admit it Leonardo, u can't escape warmth feelings forever."

Leo: "Like you?" Sean coughed of laughter.

Sean: "You're funny Leonardo, really u are." Then he laid his hand on his shoulder as Leonardo felt annoyed as his touch was nothing but frost. He removed his hand off his shoulder.

Leo: "Don't touch me." He replied angrily.

Sean: "Temper, temper, Leonardo, your just like Raphael." Suddenly Leonardo grabbed hold on his collar pulling him up off the ground.

Leo: "Look Sean Filch! I have no idea, how the shell do u know us all of sudden?!" Sean smirked as he hung there laughing.

Sean: "Why don't you ask one of your friends?" Leonardo was confused as he finally lowered him down.

Leo: "Who would that be?" He asked hoping and wishing he is getting answers but nada.

Sean: "You'll soon find out. I promise." Unknowing to Leonardo a hunter on the rooftops fired a sleeping dart at his shoulder that didn't stop him first. As he felt the dart stabbed and now dozing through his body, he soon has fallen to the ground sleeping. "Good night Leonardo." Suddenly he heard roaring vehicle sounding closer, as Sean looked a red motorcycle with one passenger was zooming pasted him, the motorcycle halted beside Leonardo.

Sean: "No!" The passenger was no other but Raphael as he picked up his brother to his vehicle.

Raph: "Stay alive, Leo!" He drove off escaping from Filch hunters.

Sean: "Damn so close!"

"Sire, we caught one of the mutant turtles." A hunter approached anger Sean but as he heard the news he ease his anger.

Sean: "Really now?" the hunter nodded his head.

"The one named Michelangelo." Sean smiled then grinned.

Sean: "Good work soldier. Now focus on thy other mutants for capture."

"Yes sire!" replied the hunter as he ran off leaving Sean smiling. Unknowing a girl named Lotus Blossom spied among thy dark alley.

Lotus: "Mutant turtle? Could it be?" She grabs out her cell phone and phone a friend from childhood. "April? It's me Lotus, listen meet me thy old playground as soon as possible."

---

Filch's first name isn't really Sean, i just named him randomly.


	4. Enter: Slash, the killer mutant

**Chapter 4**

**Enter Slash the Killer Mutant **

Raph: "Leo, wake up!" Leonardo obeyed as he looked to see he was in a dark alley with his brother by his side.

Leo: "What happen?" He said while his head was throbbing of pain.

Raph: "A guy jumped on yea that what happen." Leonardo then looked around his surroundings.

Leo: "Where Mona?" Raphael crossed his arms as he seems to be waiting for something or someone just in the right timing too as Mona thrown an out-cold hunter to the ground.

Mona: "The area is cleared now." She replied happily. "Did u contact thy others Raphael?" Leonardo sighs as Raphael held his shell cell in hand.

Raph: "Yeah except only Michelangelo isn't responding."

Mona: "You think he in trouble?" Raphael slightly pouted off the side.

Raph: "Yeah probably with all those mutant hunters running loose." Leonardo was confused for a second as he stood up tall.

Leo: "What's going on?" He was lost as Raphael filled him in.

Raph: "If u hasn't noticed, these so called hunters are trying to get ourselves captured and trade us in for high profits." Leonardo moan as human socially will do anything for money. "Anyway we should find Mikey." He said with crossed arms suddenly his shell cell ranged. "Now what…?" He picked up groaning and annoyed. "Yell-ow?"

Don: "Raphael! Thank god u picked up!" He replied worried.

Raph: "Why? What wrong Donnie?" As he heard guns fired at thy other end.

Don: "I might need a little help…maybe more then little."

Raph: "Where are you?" He asked wondering.

Don: "We at the Lexington Avenue and u better hurry before…AHH!" Suddenly the cell went dead as Raphael became shocked.

Raph: "Donnie!!! Shit!" He hangs up his cell then he looked at Leonardo and Mona. "Come on, Donnie is in trouble."

Mona: "But what about Mikey?" She said with concern, Raphael slightly looked away unknowing what to say or do.

Leo: "I got an idea. Raph go and get Donatello while Mona and I find Mikey."

Raph: "That fine with me." As he climbed aboard his motorcycle and droved off. Leonardo looked at Mona.

Leo: "Let's go."

In all places in Lexington Avenue, Donatello and Celia had hidden in the church.

Celia: "Is that better?" She said while wrapping a long piece of white clothing over Donatello bleeding hand.

Don: "Yeah…Thanks Celia. Damn those mutant hunters blasted my cell." Celia sighed a bit.

Celia: "It's only a cell phone Donnie…at least you're not hurt." Then there was silent…

Don: "Celia…." Celia perked up and looked at Donatello.

Celia: "Yes Donnie?" He begins saying with no sound replied.

Don: "Nevermind…." He was silent again as he begins thinking of thoughts through his head. 'Why can't say it….' He looked at Celia looking at the entrance of the church. 'But then again…she human and I aren't.' Suddenly they heard the entrance doors rammed.

Celia: "Donnie, they coming…"

Don: "I know. And they won't stop coming till they got me captive. Celia you have to go." Celia was stunned and shook her head.

Celia: "No! I won't go at least you come with me." Donatello shook his head.

Don: "I can't…they after me anyways. You could still have the time to escape." Celia wildly shook her head.

Celia: "Never!" As they argued they heard the slammed doors stopped with a sudden. They looked as they heard the mutant hunters speak.

"Did you hear that?" said one nervously the other loud shouted.

"Holy shit…it's him…ARRH!" Celia gasped as Donatello held her close, hearing gurgling sound and the scent of fresh blood aroma filled through the church. Celia was frightened as Donatello kept them hidden between the benches. They silently heard the church doors open as the murder of the hunters step in, sniffing thy air while Donatello and Celia kept themselves quiet.

"Lovely scent of blood…" He sniffed again as he caught scent of something else. "And sewer aroma? Strange but interesting…" He took another step as Donatello take one peek at the killer. Another mutant, snapping turtle, spiky shell, wearing a long black bandanna, battle gear and Donny recognize who it was…Slash was his name…the killer mutant sniffed again. And it's was Donnie chance for survival, as he and Celia crawled along the benches to the column of pillars, with a shift of noise, Slash spun around just in time to see a speck of Donnie's purple bandanna before it vanish behind the pillar. Slash growled happily as he walked towards the pillar where Donnie hid behind. Donatello kept himself silent as he already knew Slash had spotted him. He heard the growling louder, he closed his eyes and stay stiff, with the tense he was in, he sweated. Now the growling noise was beside him as Slash suddenly throws a punch at the pillar as Donnie dodged his attack to the floor. Slash finally found what he was looking for.

Slash: "Donatello! It's been awhile." Donnie hesitated to answer as he knew Slash awhile back in the past. Donnie quickly stood up and throws a punch at him as Slash grab hold on his wrist and thrown him across the room as Donnie landed on the hard wooden benches. Donnie dazed after the crash as Slash approached closer to him.

Slash: "Come on Donnie. Fight back." Donatello opened his weaken eyes.

Don: "I wish I could, only if you weren't so all brawn-headed." Slash angered as he shot-out his hand around his neck lifting him high off the ground.

Slash: "Say that again genius? I can't hear you!" Donatello moaned as Slash tighten his grip choking his prey then he saw Celia standing across from him. "You…" Celia was silent and speechless, but the look of her face was shamed.

Don: "Run…Celia…" He coughed out. Slash glared at her as she looked down among her feet.

Celia: "I'm...sorry…" She cried out as she looked back to the mutant. Slash dropped Donatello to the ground and already running towards Celia with his own favorite weapon his katana drawn out for the kill…

Slash: "Celia!" Celia stands her ground as her guilt had told her too. As she feared so her fate was beginning to become to thy end. Slash draw closer to her, feeling her heart beating hard, she only heard the clanging sound of weapons chucked with each other. Curious what had happened she looked to see Raphael had stopped Slash's attack as each of them pushed their weapons to the max.

Celia: "Raphael?" Raphael gritted his sharp teeth while forcing his sai against Slash's katana.

Raph: "Don't mind me! I'll take care of this muscle brawn!" Slash snickered, showing his sharp teeth to Raphael.

Slash: "Is that all you got hot-head?" Raph growled as his rage became active, he slashes the snapping turtle with his sai in hand as Slash returned fired, swinging his katana at Raphael but merely missed every time he got a chance. "You're such a coward Raphael! Why don't you fight fair and square?" Behind Slash, Raphael winded up a dragon punch.

Raph: "You asked for it!" Slash spun around to see the impact of Raphael's fist. Feeling his jaw cracked, Slash stay his distance away from Raph on the floor kneed down. "What the matter Slash? A fellow mutant is beating thy old mighty one?" Slash growled with rage as he shot out on top of Raphael. With an element of surprise Raphael landed to the floor, banging his shell at the rugged floor as Slash was on top of him, grasping his wrists for no inferring. Slash gritted his teeth happily.

Slash: "I always admire your judgment Raphael." Restrained, Raph still struggles to get free but unable as Slash was on top of him, threatening him. "Poor Raphie-boy, your life is finally in my grasp. Now tell me…who the better killer?" Suddenly something whacked Slash's dome head. Feeling dazed a bit, he looked up to see wounded mouthing bleeding Donatello with his bo-staff placed as a baseball bat.

Don: "How about who the better mutant!" He swing his bo again as Slash was already prepared as he grasp on the bo-staff before it hit him. Donnie was shocked as he feared Slash might return another attack. So Donatello forced on, with one arm free, Raphael grab hold on Slash's arm that held Donnie's bo-staff still. "Let go of my brother!" Donny cried out as suddenly the doors of the church opened. As a bright flashed light blinded their eyes as it seems the sound is so quiet among them.

"There they are!" Donnie was shot with two tranquilizers as he dazed off to the floor sleeping.

Raph: "Donnie!!" Both of the mutant turtles looked at the bright light as Slash was fired three tranquilizers but it wasn't a enough as Slash was about to rise, he was fired again with two more as finally he fallen asleep on Raphael. Raphael was thy only mutant awake as he looked at the light seeing the mutant hunters closing in on them. Raph quick think as he pushed Slash off the aside, freeing himself to stand and fight. He stood with his sais drawn, showing the hunters he means business. Then two tranquilizers fired at him, as he felt a slightly dazed but he kept his focus awake and steady. He ran towards the hunters as he felt two more shot were pinned down in his dark green skin. A bit more dazing was filling Raphael's head as he encourage on. When he was about to clobber the hunters he was shot again only from behind. Now he finally felt he couldn't make it as his dazed took over, but before had he fall asleep to the floor like thy others, he spun his head around to see who shot the final tranquilizer but he was quiet shocked. As he saw a friend of his…Celia aiming her tranquilizer gun at him, feeling neglect from her friend. She fired again as finally Raphael fallen and sleeping.


	5. Three Way Triangle

**Chapter 5**

**Three way triangle**

The city was quiet but only noised by the mutant hunters roaming around the city searching for a nice catch. At home, Casey Jones was potato crouching and drinking beer at the same time. As he glared at the television his favorite show flashed into a news report.

Casey: "What's the shell?" As the news present Irma Langinstein.

Irma: "Hi Irma Langinstein and I had been reported to tell everyone to stay at home that there is a mutant danger activities going on tonight. A group called the Mutant hunters formed by Sean Filch and among his council had permission the mayor of New York City to seize these mutants so here now Vernon Fenwick." While Casey was gulping his alcohol drink, he purged it out as he sees his friends on television, Donatello, and Raphael strapped on long medial wheeled beds, loaded into fairly large vehicles, as for Vernon trying to get an interview of one of the hunters.

Vernon: "Please tell me, is this difficult task to capture all those menses that lurks around these areas?" The mutant hunters refused to talk as continue their work. All hope was lost for Vernon till he found the man himself, Sean Filch. He pulled his cameraman towards Sean Filch who was about to aboard a vehicle his back facing the camera.

Vernon: "Mr. Filch! Wait!" He tugged on Sean as he spun his face around to Vernon face to face. "My! What happen to your eye?" Sean growled as Vernon took a step back. "Ok…let's forget the patched eye. How about why did you made a group of mutant hunters anyway?" Sean snarled again.

Sean: "Mutants don't mix with humans that much." He huffed out as he aboard the vehicle drove off leaving a trailing smoke from the vehicle. Vernon coughed and fanning the smoke away.

Vernon: "And there you have it folks!" Casey turned off the television and looked out the window, hearing sirens and burning rubber. He was prepared as finally he steps out to the danger zone.

In the old playground as April O' Neil used to play, sat on a swing staring at the ground, waiting for a friend she once knew. Lotus Blossom approached her.

Lotus: "Just in time as always." April looked up to see her childhood friend. April was worried and concerned as she asked a question to her friend.

April: "Why did you call?" Lotus first sighed as she looked at her.

Lotus: "April…I need help and a friend of mine need help." April was confused.

April: "What do you mean?" Lotus huffed out the cold frozen air.

Lotus: "This friend is a mutant." April cheery sighed aside.

April: "You're not thy only one." Lotus eyes widen.

Lotus: "Really? You have friends that are mutants?" April nodded then she remembered earlier of the convention.

April: "Who is this mutant?" Lotus then remembered why she called her.

Lotus: "His name is Leonardo…" April was surprised then ever.

April: "I know him too." Lotus was glad.

Lotus: "That great!" April stood up and faced Lotus.

April: "Why did you call me in the first place?" She asked, Lotus remembered what she heard from Sean and his hunters.

Lotus: "I was hiding and I overheard Sean Filch one of the mutant hunters talking about this mutant turtle named Michelangelo is been captured and I bet that's probably one of Leonardo-san siblings." As Lotus looked at her friend face, she was shocked. "April?" Her friend shook her head.

April: "Michelangelo captive?" Lotus nodded her head. "We have to go." She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her off among with her. In her red mustang, April droved her fastest and dialing at the same time, hoping she could contact thy others for help.

April: "Come on, come on. Answer Splinter…" She listen her cell ringed many times. Unknowing to them on thy other side of the phone line among the streets, it's was pouring rain as Splinter seemed wounded on the ground, resting his strength as mutant hunters approached him. He stared at them, they aiming their tranquilizers guns at him. Splinter could hear his shell cell ringing loud beside him.

"Come on! It's raining man! Let's just bring him in." said a mutant hunter the other hunter shook his head.

"Don't be a pussy. It's only rain. Besides I love animals that suffer." He aimed his gun at Splinter, his partner refused to this to happen as he placed his hand on his friend weapon.

"You're sick. You know that?" His partner pouted. "Besides he too weak to fight, let's just bring him in." As the hunters talked, Splinter lifted himself off the ground, kneeing and his hands placed on the dry tar ground road.

"Would u look at that? He is still not giving up." His partner sighed. "Leave him alone, besides this is last moment of the outside." His partner snarled aside. As for Splinter, he senses his children. Three captive, two running free, but he felt his seems to be youngest child, Michelangelo sick, very sick.

Splinter: "Stay strong…my son…." He said to thy air and his message was delivered to his son. 'I will…father…I'll try…' He heard his son's voice among his head as he felt pain and suffering through both of them. Splinter placed his hand on his forehead as he telepath to his roaming free children. 'Leonardo…Mona…' Then he felt a hand touched his shoulder, he looked at the mutant hunter and his partner still disbelief.

"Come on let's go." The two hunters took Splinter away leaving his ringing shell cell in the rain.

Elsewhere in the city…Mona and Leonardo hided among the shadows in thy alleys away from range of the mutant hunters. Leading and huffing for breath, they didn't have to worry about sweating up as rain cool them. Feeling the wet drops splashing among her body and face, she had the voice of her master.

Mona: "Sensei…" Leonardo was confused as he faced her.

Leo: "What the matter Mona?" She placed her fist on her forehead holding the pain that came through her master then Michelangelo, she had felt it too…Mikey is sick.

Mona: "Master Splinter…Michelangelo…those hunters…" Leonardo was still lost as Mona looked upon him; he could see her tear eyed shine among the moon. "Mikey is sick…Sensei is hurt and they others are captive…" She looked at her side, Leonardo finally understand her as he placed his arms around her then she laid her head among his chest, crying.

Leo: "It's ok…we find them…" He said in a gentle voice, she looked upon Leonardo.

Mona: "Will we?" He nodded his head.

Leo: "Yeah…" She halted her tears and exchanged it with a smile. Then they hugged again feeling the warmth comfort through the rain. "Mona…" He recalled suddenly.

Mona: "Yeah Leo?" Looking at his face, he was nervous and feeling guilty at the same time for what is coming from his own voice.

Leo: "Do you…truly love Raphael?" Her eyes widen as she break apart from him, looking towards the empty wet alley, sadden. Then she spun her head around to Leonardo.

Mona: "Why did you ask?" Leonardo felt sick and worst yet guilty. "You love me don't you?" Leonardo looked aside grunting and Mona could see she was right. "I'm sorry…Leonardo…I just…can't." Then she ran off towards the dark alley leaving him to the rain pour. She climbed a ladder that reaches to the roof as she stare the wet raining city. "Raphael…" She called out to thy air "Where are you?"

"Trying to find your boyfriend I presume?" Said a voice from behind Mona was shocked as she realize that voice, she spun around to look. Sean Filch was there, her eyes filled with fear as she back away from him.

Mona: "How…how did you survive?" she asked, Sean smirked.

Sean: "I guess fate told me not to die yet even through active those explosions on my submarine!" Mona smiled with a grunt.

Mona: "It's was best." Sean snarled.

Sean: "To free your stupid mutant friends that was aboard?!" Mona drawn her dagger from her pants pocket, she twirled it.

Mona: "It's was nice for you to care for me but enslaving people even for mutants is despicable." Sean angered and shook his rage away, leaving him smiling and laughing. Mona was confused as she halted her twirling of her dagger.

Sean: "Of course. A leader needs many followers and you are the one that made my dream come true." Mona remarked that answer.

Mona: "Because you turn me into a mutant?" She said angry tone next thing she knew she was surrounded, 7 hunters aiming their tranquilizers guns at her. She looked at Sean smiling. "What the matter? You can't do this alone?" Sean nodded.

Sean: "It's better this way." Mona looked around her surroundings as she grab out many of her daggers from her pockets. "Take her down." The tranquilizers guns fired as Mona thrown her daggers. Her daggers broken the tranquilizers before it hits her as leaped into the action. Drawing out her Tessen war fan and using it for self-defense. She attacked the 7 hunters, as while throwing her daggers at them and after a while all had fallen expect for Sean. Her heart raced as she run towards him. She swung her black tessen at him but as she did she missed as Sean had dodged. She then tried to attack back but every time she tried her results of attacks were blocked or dodged. Tried of this rain and this fight, Sean decided to finish it. As Mona was about to kick Sean, he was fast as lighting as he grab hold of her leg. She shocked as Sean thrown her off the roof luckily Mona hang on the edge by one hand as she hanged she tried to reach her other hand to the edge but before that happen Sean stepped on her hand as she yelp in pain.

Mona: "Damn you!" She cried out as Sean crushed her hand a bit more.

Sean: "Say that again and this will be your last moment…alive that is." Mona growled as her hand was grown with pain. "Now where is Leonardo hiding?" Mona disgusted.

Mona: "Why would I tell you?" Sean was impatient as he lowered himself to grab hold of Mona's pink bandanna around her neck and raise it making it uncomfortable for her neck.

Sean: "The world isn't perfect...because you are part of it." Suddenly Sean heard the running feet and the swift of a sword sound, as he looked around his eye widen as his life was sliced. His blood spread out from his body as he fell over the building seeing the sight of his killer, Leonardo. "Leonardo!!!" He landed in a large trash bin; he died with his insane eyes opened. Mona looked at the man she once knew dead, as she hanged on the edge. Leonardo offered a hand, she took it. Leonardo helped her up but as she got to the safe point she hugged Leonardo stunning and confusing at the same time.

Mona: "Thank you…" She shut her eyes to keep her tears away, Leonardo sighed as he landed his cheek on her hair.

Leo: "It's alright…"

---

Somehow some stories has rivals that makes the story interesting. So the pairing Leonardo and Mona is basicly for fun and twisted love interest.


	6. Hunting Grounds

**Chapter 6**

**Hunting Grounds**

Lotus: "April Stop the car!" Her friend yelled as April step on the brake as she made a screeching sound of burning rubber. As the foolish Casey Jones out in the rain and in front of the halted car came by to the driver side and knock on April car window. April rolled down the window as she realize it's was her friend.

April: "Casey, what are you going in the rain?" Casey was breathing heavenly for air.

Casey: "No time for that. We have to call thy others, Raph and Donnie is off to the pet shop!" April understand as she motion her head meaning to get in, Casey then aboard her mustang at the back seat as she drove off down the wet street. "Did you call Splinter about its mutant season?" April couldn't think what happen to Splinter.

April: "He wouldn't pick up and I bet why." Lotus was thy only one confused.

Lotus: "Splinter?" Casey moved his head between the ladies in the front seats and he looked at Lotus.

Casey: "April who this?" April didn't care for the moment.

April: "No time to explain we got to find Leonardo and Mona. So we can rescue thy others." Casey grabs out his shell cell and phoned. The cell rang many times as finally it got through.

Casey: "Leo? Leo is that you!?" He said quickly.

Leo: "Yeah. But I'm a bit a busy right now!" Casey could here slashing and banging on thy other end of the line.

Casey: "Fine here a better question. WHERE ARE YOU!!?!?!?!" Leonardo felt his eardrums broken as he shook his head and return his ear to the cell.

Leo: "ok we at…" suddenly the phone went dead.

Casey: "Leo? Leo! Dammit!" He hung up as April thought of idea.

April: "Casey, did Donnie finish the trackers on the shell cells?" Casey was lost with only anger consumes him.

Casey: "I guess so…why?" April shook her head as she knew Casey's head is all brawn.

April: "If Donnie did install new trackers signals in the cells. Why not track them?" Casey finally got to the picture.

Casey: "oh I see!" He opened his shell cell and active the tracker. "Looks like Leonardo's cell is busted but I'll try Mona's." He finally got signal as he leaded April to the location where Mona and Leonardo are.

Among the rainy streets, Leonardo was thrown off down the street as he landed hard as shell. Feeling a bit disgrace and weaken. Leo tried to stand his ground just like Mona right now, attacking the mutant hunters with blades of steel. Mona then was hit with two tranquilizers as she beginning to fade out, Leo knew what's happening as he caught her from falling to the black streets.

Leo: "Damn…" He said as he noticed he was surrounded 5 against one.

"Take him down!" the darts were fired and Leo's katana was drawn. He sliced every tranquilizer that almost hit him. After the tranquilizers were fired the hunters quickly loaded some more as Leonardo was one step ahead of them. Breaking every weapon they had Leonardo had sliced it half soon he was done as he went to relieve Mona. But the hunters weren't done yet as they tried combat but they results were failure. Just in time as Leonardo was finished April's car pulled up beside him as he held Mona in his arms. The car window rolled down as Lotus looked Leonardo holding a female creature, she sadden but decided it's not the time.

Lotus: "Leonardo! Let's go." Leo eyes widen.

Leonardo: "Lotus…what are you doing here?" Lotus was worried as the rain pour harder.

Lotus: "We don't have time. Those hunters will come." Leonardo growled as he knew his family is captive.

April: "If we move fast. Come on let's go." Leonardo quickly aboard with Mona in arms as April step to the pedal. While driving they were spotted by the mutant hunters.

"Two mutants sighted both of them all in a red mustang with three other lackeys, heading south." Along with cars chasing the red mustang, April knew they were chased. Lotus looked at the rear window as she looked behind.

Lotus: "They found us!" April kept herself steady and watching where she going. With all the rain pouring, it seem too difficult to drive through it.

Casey: "April!" Even with her friends bickering, she was in heavy pressure that they gave their lives to April's care.

April: "I'll shake them!" She turn many times along the streets but whatever she goes they are always following behind…

Leo: "Maybe we could escape in the sewers." Casey shook his head.

Casey: "Bad idea. Those guys are crawling everywhere! Everywhere we go!" Leonardo groaned as there was no other opinion.

Leo: "Well there gonna be somewhere we could go!" Everyone groaned, as April kept her speed fast.

April: "Leo right. There gonna be somewhere we could go…" Suddenly her eyes widen as she sharp a u turn but it's was too late. A mutant hunter vehicle out from the right of the street rammed the red mustang as April's car tumbled over. Flipped upside down, Leo opened his eyes to see his friends bleeding and bruising. He looked beside him, Mona still sleeping because of the tranquilizer doze. Leonardo finally knew it's was over as the hunter close in to the vehicle. Feeling too much pain from his bruising and bleeding cuts unable to even to move, he let himself laid to the ground and let the hunters take them for good.

---

I know this chapter is short. I just write the story as i go.


	7. Damage Heart

**Chapter 7**

**Damage Heart**

"Attention mutants. All must filed and ready to fight in the battle zone." Hearing the voice of a speaker, Mona awaked nude, a reptile with no clothing on her. She awoken in a square force field cell but she knew where she was mutant prison labs experiments. She looked at the exit, glowing green force field blocking her way. As she glared at it, she saw some unfamiliar mutants lined walking and all wearing navy wrist bands to keep them all restrain till she found the one she knows…

Mona: "Raphael!" He was only wearing his regular padding and his red bandanna when he saw her. She ran towards him only the green force field block her way. "Raphael!" She called out again as finally Raphael heard her. Raphael draw out the line of mutants just to greet his mate again.

Raph: "Mona! Are you alright!?" His hands placed on the force field and so are hers.

Mona: "Yeah…" She replied sadly. "What about you?" Raphael became as tense and angry as the guards beginning to take him away as he struggle among them.

Raph: "I'll find a way for all us to escape no matter what!" Mona sadden happily.

Mona: "I'll be waiting…" She said as every mutant she once saw gone to the next room even for her mate.

"To bad you two can't be kept in the same cell." Mona looked as an old enemy had rise again.

Mona: "Sean…you're alive?" Sean was wearing a fancy suit of black with a white long tee-shirt underneath as his hair was groomed as the front was spiked up. Sean pull up his tee-shirt where Mona could see his wound replaced with a metal plate.

Sean: "Created as a cyborg this time." Mona was impressed but not much.

Mona: "How long did you kept us this time?" Sean put down his shirt down as lead his arm on the green force field and fiddling with his fingers.

Sean: "About 6 months." Mona growled as she looked aside mad. "Your family tried to get you out and thy other mutants. But they fail before they could even to see you." Mona became angry as she slammed her fist on the green shield.

Mona: "You're lying!" Sean smirked evilly.

Sean: "You are correct Mona. They are safe under the mayor's guards. And if they are attacked by my men the mayor probably go against for murder and probably close down my dream." Mona slammed again harder.

Mona: "Shut up with your dreams! Already! I'm tired of it for you bragging about it!" Sean moaned as he walked off towards another hallway.

Sean: "Temper, temper, you must got that from Raphael. Anyway I got to go ta-ta my love." Mona growled with her frustrated among her but decided to put it all away for next time.

Mona: "If Leo can't stop u. I will."

In the battle dome, the mutants were tested how much they have fighting experience. Mostly Raphael had impressed them all. As he trashed a robotic gun and thrown it to the audience where they are from thy other side of a force field.

Raph: "Anything else you guys got stored for me?!" Above the dome was the control room as Sean Filch stand and watch from above along with two other scientists.

"Looks like he beat our last batch again; do you wanna another wave of bots after him?" Sean smirked as he was stroking his chin he was impressed for a moment.

Sean: "No not yet. Let him rest his strength then we go for thy ultimate." Suddenly the door behind them opened.

"Sire, we completed the cloning possess on that mutant turtle named Leonardo. Here it is." He showed a huge yellowish egg size of a baby in a mother's arms. Sean smiled.

Sean: "Excellent work. Just in time too, I want you send Leonardo and his other brothers in the dome." His soldier gave the egg to Sean as he carried carefully. "I wanna see how good thy turtles are together." He then looked at the battle dome where Raphael was grunting.

Raph: "What's taking you guys so long?" Suddenly three doors opened revealing to Raphael is his three brothers with their common bandannas wrapped over their eyes and their padding. The three brothers approached their hot-head brother. Raphael crossed his arms and was grunting his words.

Raph: "It's been awhile." Leonardo felt bitter right now.

Leo: "We have been here for 6 months! And yet we couldn't find a way to get out!" Mikey signed as he placed his hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

Mikey: "Cool down amigo. We'll find a way like we always do!" Donatello moaned shaking his head.

Don: "Unless they doze you some more and make you green again." Mikey then sarcastic laughed.

Mikey: "But am I green!" Raphael slapped his forehead.

Raph: "Not what he meant Mikey." Mikey was confused.

Mikey: "Then what?" Raphael groaned.

Raph: "He meant you were sickened because of those jerks had doze chemicals in you like they did to all of us."

Suddenly they heard echo banging on the floor, they looked up at the wall as it up to reveal a huge robot with six robotic metal arms.

Raph: "What the shell?!?" Mikey patted Raphael's head.

Mikey: "Nice going Raph. Now you made them angry." Leonardo growled as he noticed no weapon to fight against the thing.

Leo: "With no weapons…how do we fight back?" Donatello quickly thinks and finally thought of a plan.

Don: "All robots has wiring. What if we rewired its circuits?" He said as he looked at his brother. Leonardo nodded.

Leo: "Alright Donnie, do your stuff while other and I will form a distraction." Donatello thumbs up.

Don: "Roger fearless leader." Suddenly a robotic arm dived towards them.

Mikey: "Look out!" His two brothers looked as the arm was close enough to grasp them as Raphael ran and jumped between his brothers towards the robotic arm as the arm got a hold of him.

Leo: "Raph!" The robot flung its prey off to the wall crushing him against it.

Raph: "Dam…it…" He sunken deeper in the wall while Leonardo jumped on the robot back pounding his way through the metal, so far he was unsuccessful. The robot location Leonardo as it arm captured the fearless leader. Finally the robot laid it eyes on thy other two as it other four arms dived down towards them.

Don: "Watch out!" Donatello dodged the arms by a back flip as for Mikey he jumped and landed on the robotic arm. He kept his balance as the arm raised. The robot tried to capture Mikey with multiple arms active but he was too fast and to advance in stealth as finally the robot decided to knock him off as it did. Mikey fell to the floor hard as he slowly rise himself up.

Mikey: "Ouchie…" He rubbed his chin as Donatello watched the tense among his distance from him and the robot.

Don: "Mikey!" Mikey looked turn around to see the robot crushed its metal down to the floor with Mikey below. The audience gasped as the robot then removed it arm away from the area. "Mikey…" He ran over to see the damage hole and he found Mikey badly injured but not dead. He jumped in the pothole to aid his brother. "Mikey get up…" Mikey let out a groan as Donatello pulled him out the pothole. He laid his brother on the floor as Mikey felt bruising pain. "Don't worry Mikey. You'll be fine…" He looked up at the robot that shot out a punch at him, Donatello flew off to the wall then to the floor, grunting his own pain. Sean was unimpressed on the results.

Sean: "If they fail dispose them." He walked off the exit of the control room. Celia was there and was shocked what he said.

Celia: "But Dr. Filch..." Sean halted with the yellowish egg in his hands.

Sean: "No excuses, they are failure." Celia angered.

Celia: "It's because you didn't give them their weapons!" Sean huff with a laugh, he looked at her.

Sean: "Just because I didn't give them weapons doesn't mean they are successful." Celia looked at her boss marked with disgrace but as she thought about the turtles, she cared more.

Celia: "Then gave them a chance then!" Sean sighed.

Sean: "Very well…but no weapons still." Celia slightly nodded then she looked at the trio of the turtles, who immediately thinks they can make it.

In the battle dome, Donatello glared over the control room as he seen Celia, he frowned and looked back at the robot. After crushing Raphael in the wall, the robot released him and let him fall to the ground. Feeling a bit thin, he felt he was losing it. Donatello came to aid his brother.

Don: "Raph, you alright?" Raphael groaned as he tries to get up.

Raph: "Just fine…" He and Donnie looked at the robot that scanned them.

Don: "There gonna be a way to stop it…" As Raph stared the red eye looking down at them gave him idea.

Raph: "Donnie." His brother looked at him, "Remember what Master Splinter always says, there a weakness for everyone even for robots…" He got up to his feet. Donatello was confused as he looked at the robot and noticed something.

Don: "The eye!" He said as he looked at Raphael, he nodded.

Raph: "You bust the eye. I'll handle its arms." Donatello nodded as both ran in different direction. Raphael jumped and grab on the robotic arm, also Donatello on thy other side. Donny quickly climbed to the top and finally beside the robot's eye. Raphael balancing on the robot arm was attacked. Raphael jumped forward as the arms are like claws of a crab that pinched its own arm off. Cropping if it was only cheap scrap metal. Feeling a bit tired, he was slowing down as he almost fell off the arm.

Raph: "Donnie! What's taking you!?" He replied angrily as he looked upon his brother trying to punch through the robot eye.

Don: "I can't get through!" Raphael stunned as he notice a robotic arm behind Donatello widen its claws. Raphael was about to call out for him until a robotic arm approached him from behind, he spun around to look.

Raph: "Oh crud…" The arm knocked Raphael off as he begins falling; he knew he will suffer some pain once he hit the ground, while close to the ground he heard Michelangelo's voice.

Mikey: "I'm coming Raphie!" Mikey dived under, sliding across the floor as Raphael just in time fell upon his brother's shell. Raphael groaned but was glad he didn't hurt as much as he remembered Mikey under him.

Raph: "Mikey you alright?" He called out underneath him was Mikey groaning.

Mikey: "Good thing for being turtle is having a hard shell…" Raphael got off and helped Mikey up.

Raph: "Thanks Mikey…" Then he remembered Donatello, they looked at their brainy one. Donatello was busy banging the red eye with his bare fists unknowing robotic arm behind him was about to take to him. The arm shot out towards him as the two turtles on the floor gasped.

Leo: "Donnie, watch out!" Donatello heard his brother called as he obeyed him. He quickly jumped behind the robot head as the robotic arm crashed into its own eye and pulled out its own wirings, that had malfunction its circuits. The robot then fell to the ground defeated as Leonardo and Donatello landed on their feet as they were approached by the other turtles. "We did it..." He said finally in a quietist voice. The mutants' audience cheered from the other side of the battle dome force field. Mikey replied back happily to the audience.

Mikey: "Thank you! Thank you!" And started to kiss his hands and waved them to thy air, then Raphael slapped Michelangelo's head on the back.

Raph: "This isn't Battle Nexus Mikey. So stop your cheering and think of a way to get out of this trap!" Mikey just grinned and made a lousy waved at him.

Mikey: "Relax Raph. We'll find a way, like we always do right?" He said as he swift his eyes at Donatello and Leonardo. But each looked liked they were defected. "Guys…will we find a way out, right?" Leonardo was sighing and looked at the control room above.

Leo: "I don't know Mikey….I just don't know." Then he heard Raphael banging the force field. "Raph, what are you doing?" Raphael was furious as he was repeated his punches on the force field.

Raph: "I just wanna get out of here and make sure Mona and Master Splinter is alright!" He whammed harder on the force field but it was unaffected. "Dammit!" He punched again but stopped this time by Leonardo's hand on his ramming fist.

Leo: "Raph, we'll find a way…" Then Raphael looked upon the control room as he sees Celia and Sean Filch looking at them. He raged with his fist at them.

Raph: "Celia you traitor! And you Dr. Filch wait till I get my hands on you!" Leonardo lowered his fist down.

Leo: "Enough Raph. I think they got thy idea." Raphael growled and slashes his arm away from Leo. He turned around facing his shell at him and cross-armed.

Raph: "Whatever you say fearless leader." Leonardo ignored him as he noticed Donatello looking upon the control room. He came beside him hopefully comfort him as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Donatello looked at him.

Leo: "You okay Donnie?" Donny looked away feeling shame.

Don: "It my fault, we got into this mess…" Leonardo remorse as he knew why.

Leo: "It was never your fault…" Donatello shook his head as he looked at him.

Don: "I trust her…and this, what happens…" Then he looked upon her beauty. "And this is what we all get. Caged in like animals."

In the control room, Sean smiled as he seems impressed.

Sean: "You were right Dr. Mack. They are unbeatable." Then he looked at the huge egg he carried. "Send them back to their cages, while I have a little chat with the council." Then he left leaving Celia miserable. She glared at the dome and spotted Donatello looking at her.

Celia: "I'm sorry…"


	8. Child Hope

**Chapter 8**

**Child hope**

Lisa's apartment…In the kitchen, Miss Melisa Lisa pours green tea into four teacups and carried it off with a tray; she had brought them into the living room where her husband stood and looking out the window, while April and Casey sitting around feeling remorse.

While Sara was playing with her toy dolphin that Raphael gave her when she was in the hospital. Melisa approached April.

Melisa: "Tea? Miss O' Neil?" April was overwhelmed with worries about her friends till she finally notices Melisa holding a tray with teacups filled with tea.

April: "Oh yes please…but please just call me April." She then took one and left it on her hands. Melisa approached Casey who was feeling more regretful then the others. "Mr. Jones? Do you want some tea?" Casey ignored her completely then April and her looked at each other.

April: "Don't mind Casey, Melisa. He just feels bad right now." Melisa sadden too as she placed the tray on the coffee table then sat beside April, placing her hands over her tear-eyed, while April tries to comfort her. "It's alright…" Casey grunted as he stood up tall. His face marked with anger.

Casey: "Come on guys! There gonna be a way to help them!" He ranted. Herald Lisa who glared at the window placed his arm against the glass with his forehead leading on it.

Herald: "What do you except us to do Mr. Jones?" Casey growled as faced his fist at Herald.

Casey: "Break in the mutant prison and trash the place." Herald groan then he turn around and stared at Casey's steaming rage.

Herald: "With all those serenity guards, alarm systems not to mention obvious traps. What can we do!?" Sara seems frighten as she held her toy tight against her chest.

Sara: "Daddy why are you yelling?" Melisa looked at Sara then to Herald who passed Casey to approach his daughter, he kneed in front of her.

Herald: "I'm sorry Sara…I didn't mean too…" He was about to put his hand on her except she back away.

Sara: "I need to ask a question and I need to know…" Herald glared at her.

Herald: "What will that be?" He asked.

Sara: "Will we ever meet sister and the turtles again? Even through they are taken by bad men?" Herald nodded his head.

Herald: "Yeah. We will, I'll promise you that." Sara then drew closer to her dad.

Sara: "Promise?" He showed his thumb as Sara placed her thumb on his.

Herald: "I promise…" Then he heard a ruffled of a jacket been placed on, he looked behind to see Casey's putting on his leather jacket.

Casey: "If you guys don't mind. I'll be getting fresh air." He left as the door shut behind him everyone saddened.

Outside in the snow, Casey Jones was cruising on the streets of Manhattan on his motorcycle. Unknowing something or someone ahead cross his path fell in cold, fluffy snow. As Casey seen the figure he quickly pressed his brakes and made a sharp turn before he run over the figure but he couldn't believe his eyes.

Casey: "A triceraton!" The female human liked dinosaur looked upon Casey.

"Help me…" she plea as Casey got off his motorcycle to aid the creature.

Back at the Lisa apartment, the creature wore an Arizona Topaz vest over white long sleeves along with Sky Magenta sweats. Melisa placed a blanket on the creature's back and gave her steaming green tea.

"Thank you…My name Seri." April sat beside her.

April: "What happened?" Seri shivered a bit as finally she spoken out the words.

Seri: "During the triceraton war. I was known as Princess Regenta…" Suddenly Casey was dumbfounded.

Casey: "Whoa, princess?!?!" Seri nodded her head as Casey slapped his forehead. "Unbelievable…" He then fell to the crouch beside Herald. April smiled as she swift her eyes at Seri.

April: "Don't mind Casey. He always liked that when the possibility chances comes." Seri smiled as she continues her story.

Seri: "Being spoiled by my selfish guardian known as Prime Leader Zanramon. Unlikely his doings for power, and I couldn't stop him. So I decided to escaped and live on earth hoping Zanramon would be stop. But I guess someone else did that already. But now these mutant hunters are coming for me." Casey crossed his arms.

Casey: "We should have known." Then there was a loud knock at the door. Everyone looked at the door.

"Open up! This is Mutant Hunters authority, we after the mutant that in your house!" Everyone gasped.

Casey: "Uh oh…" April quickly took Seri's hand until it was too late. The mutant hunters broke in and fired tranquilizer at Seri. Seri fell to sleep as she was carried off.

"Good job men. Let take her in." April tried to follow her friend but a mutant hunter grab on her wrist. "Sorry. We don't take humans in this." April struggled.

April: "Let me go! That is our friend, your taking away!" the hunter shook his head.

"Sorry about that miss. It's our job to take all mutants to the labs." Sara was afraid of this was gonna happen as she grab her green and brown backpack and ran off to follow captured Seri.

Outside the apartment, Sara spy on the mutant hunters load Seri at the back of their vehicle.

Sara: "One chance for every thing." She whispered to herself. Sara grab out a whistle from her backpack and blown on it. Distracted by the noise the hunters turn around where the noise came from.

"What was that?" Asked one confused hunter the other shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know." Unknowing Sara climbed in the back of the vehicle along with Seri. The hunters looked at each other and decided it was nothing as they closed the back of the vehicle. Soon their captain joined them as they drove off down the street. Casey came out apartment with anger, as Herald aboard his sliver Saturn car.

Casey: "Would u look at that?! They came then left just like that!" Then he heard a honk from behind him, he looked as Herald was already to go. He smiled as he quickly aboard in the vehicle. Then Herald press against the gas pedal.

Herald: "Let's go."

Driving along with the city streets the hunters finally made it to their complete their objective. Inside a three-story building surrounded with wired fences. The hunters' vehicle went underground parking as Herald and Casey finally reach the Mutant Prison Labs.

Herald: "Dammit. Even we found the labs. We still can't break in." Casey sighed.

Casey: "Great, just great." Unknowing to them someone small was already inside.

---

Sara Lisa need some credits too!


	9. DNA Crisis

**Chapter 9**

**DNA Crisis **

Inside the mutants' labs, in a single room, Celia approached a nest with fairly huge reptile egg. She went straight for the computer through. She was searching for something through the computer files until she was interpreted.

Sean: "So this is your subject for your experiment?" Celia spun around to see Sean looking at the egg lay in twigs and straws under a bright white light. Celia nodded.

Celia: "Yes, Dr. Filch." Sean kept his eyes on the living object, giving himself half smile on the face.

Sean: "So what is your objective Dr. Mack?" Celia approached her boss closer with a clipboard in hand, she gave him the clipboard. Sean smirked as he seen the data.

Celia: "My objective to create a half human being and a half being mutant." Sean kept his half smile then a question came to mind.

Sean: "Which DNA genes did you choose Dr. Mack?" Celia was speechless for a moment, but finally the courage to tell him.

Celia: "I used my DNA." Sean looked at her with narrow eyebrows.

Sean: "Which mutant DNA did you choose then?" Celia nervously answered as she looked at her side.

Celia: "The mutant turtle named Donatello." Sean grinned as he gave back the clipboard to her.

Sean: "I thought so, you two were really close back then but then again…I must leave for meeting with thy our council." He left leaving Celia due with her own social problems. She looked at her subject her own un-hatched half blood child. Then she realizes something, why? Why did she do it? She shook off her thoughts but she stills can feel her heart beating for a loved one she betrayed.

Celia: "Donnie…"

Between the aisles of imprisoned mutants, she had approached the mutant she was looking for. He faced his shell at the exit, sitting in the corner, feeling the despair until he heard familiar voice.

Sara: "Donny!" She cried with cheers, Donatello perked up and turn his whole body around to see, Sara Lisa was there pressing against the force field shield. Donatello quickly went to greet her.

Don: "Sara! What are you doing here?" Sara ignored the question as she only glad to see her dear friend. Then she looked at her side and noticed something. She looked back at Donatello.

Sara: "I'll be back!" She walked off leaving Donatello worried and concern as he lead on the force field. Moments later, the force field vanished as Donatello fell to the floor. Grunting I pain as he got up, he noticed he was free from his cell then Sara popped out from a room and approached her friend. "Told yea I'll be back!" Donatello smiled as he offered her a piggyback.

Don: "Let's go. We gonna find thy others okay?" Sara smiled and nodded.

Sara: "k." She climbed aboard his back as Donatello ran his fastest through the hallway.

In her prison cell, Mona seated with her knees close as she waited patiently, she spotted two guards walked past her cell. One of the guard looked at her, she stared at the guard growling. The guard back away and quickly ran off to catch up his partner. Mona sarcastic huffed.

Mona: "People these days." As the guards were gone to a corner, Mona's cell force field disappeared. Surprisely she stood up and was approached by Donatello and Sara on his back.

Don: "Come on, let's go!" Mona agreed as they raced their way through prison cells aisles but unknowing they were detected.

Else where in the labs Sean looked at his council in the dark dam room.

Sean: "As you could see gentlemen. These mutants won't give up easy that why is so highly priced." He looked back to the video camera keeping track on the mutant reptiles until one of his clients spoken up.

"But how well is their fighting experience?" Sean spun around to look at them, he grinned.

Sean: "Follow me." He replied as he walked over to a wall and press a hidden button on the wall that sliding wall opened, he had lead his council to a another room where a two mutant turtles was floating in a glass cylinders filled with chemicals. "These two mutants, you might want in your collection. Strong, character, witted and much more you can say." Then he looked at his council who looked a bit unimpressed. "But I can unsure you, who the better one." Then one of his clients rise his hand up. "Yes?" Sean asked.

"What about those escaped mutants?" said his client, Sean just raise his eyebrow as he shuffled his hand in his pocket pulling out a cigarette placing it in his mouth.

Sean: "Don't worry about them. They just get them involved within the battle." He then grab out a lighter and lighted his cigarette. He puffed out the smoke from his mouth. Then another hand rise up in the crowd of his council. "Yes what is it?"

"What are their names again?" Sean then spun around to look at the mutants in the glass cylinders.

Sean: "That one on the right is named Slash and the other is Raphael."

---

I believe there gonna be a fight along the way...


	10. Bitter Rivals

**Chapter 10**

**Bitter Rivals**

Mona: "Leo!" she cried as she pressed against the filled glass cylinder where Leonardo floated. Donatello tapped through the controls and released his brother from his prison. The chemicals drained as the glass cylinder was slide upward. Leonardo fell into Mona's hands, as she laid him on the floor. "Wake up!" She shook him on the shoulder but she relieves nothing from him.

Don: "He unconscious." He placed his head on his stomach where the heart was. Then he lifted his head as he looked at Mona waiting patiently. "Don't worry too much, He alright." Then he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Come on Leo. Please wake up."

Inside his own mind Leonardo looked upon his imagination sky. 'I failed…I failed to everyone…' Then he looked at the drafty grass he was standing on. The scenery seems blessed with no war or no fighting seems involved. 'What can I do…everywhere I go I end up suffering…'

Raph: "You better not be thinking what I'm thinking." Leonardo spun around to see his ruthless brother who seems to be older and yet buffer. But something was different about him; he was missing an eye, wearing newest shiny black leather trench coat and punk black gloves to match his coat. But he was still wore his padding and his red bandanna over his eyes.

Leo: "Raph…" He replied unsteady, Raph just huffed.

Raph: "No mushy stuff okay? Come on you idiot they need you right now, I need you." Leo was confused as his brother walked off from him. Leonardo chased after him.

Leo: "Raph!" He cried as he tried to follow but it's seems Raphael was faster then him. "RAPHAEL!!" He shouted his loudest.

Finally back from his mind, Leonardo eyes widen as he sit up straight and looked at his side to see the others waiting for him.

Leo: "Where am I?" He said briskly, Donatello calmed him down as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Don: "Still in the mutant labs and were getting out of here, you in?" Leonardo remembered as he nodded his head.

Leo: "Let's go." The trio left a yet another room to find the rest of the family but as they ran pasted a window that viewed the battle dome, Mona halted as she peeked through.

Mona: "Raph…" She ran off to the entrance of the battle dome. Everyone else noticed where she ran through too.

Leo: "Mona!" He followed.

In the battle dome…Slash and Raphael faced-off in the middle of the dome.

Slash: "Raphael, it's been awhile, we last fight." He smiled deeply as he raised his metal claw; with included three sharp blades. Raphael raised his Sai, he smirked.

Raph: "as long I have my sai to make this a fair fight." Slash smirked also.

Slash: "I'll be looking forward to it…" Raphael yowled as he ran towards him, Slash also ran towards him.

Raph: "This is it Slash!" He slashed his sai at him at the same time Slash tried to attack as each of their weapons locked together. Raphael swift aside and re-attacked, Slash blocked as he tried his second attack move on him, but Raphael back-flip away from him as he landed on the floor on fours, showing his sai beside his face. Then he was off again slashing many times at his rival. Slash might be strong but quick too as he blocked every move his rival made. During another attack move Raphael was gonna make that was the high attack, Slash grabbed his wrist before he completed his move. Raphael gasped as Slash bended his wrist behind his back and grabbed his other hand in the process. Raph growled as Slash closing his face beside his.

Slash: "After I'm done with you, I'll continue my revenge on your brothers starting with our sweet little Michelangelo." Raphael angered as he knew Mikey couldn't stand up against him.

Raph: "You're not done with me yet." He chucked then nudged him that made Slash fell to the floor except avoiding falling flat ground, Slash stopped himself with a single hand supporting him and swing his leg at Raphael's legs that made him dropped him to the ground. Then Slash quickly got up and shot out a hand around Raphael's neck. Crushing his rival's lungs, Raphael was nervously breathing despite for air so instead he gritted his sharp teeth at him.

Slash: "I had enough of your remarks! Mikey's prank, Leo's wits and, Donnie's smarts! All of you thought I couldn't impress Master Splinter and thought I had stolen the stupid artifact from that freak! And it started with you criticizing me!" Slash crushed his lungs even more as Raphael widen his eyes and it's seems his pupils reduced to smaller.

Mona: "Raphael!" She cried out that had startled Slash as he looked at his side seeing Mona running and throwing her daggers at the same time. Slash blocked every dagger she thrown with the help of his metal claw weapon. Raphael looked at his side seeing his mate trying to rescue him one again. Slash noticed as he moved his rival's head to look at him.

Slash: "She can't save you Raphie as you know this would be the perfect burden for you and besides she cute." Raphael was pissed off now as he grabbed his sai and slashes it across Slash's face. Slash yelped as he moved away from Raphael. "Damn you!" Raphael stood up breathing heavily once again. Mona stopped halfway as Leonardo came beside her; both of them watched the rivals face each other unknowing what to do. Raphael ran towards his rival as Slash slashes his claws at him. Raphael dodged his moves as finally he grab hold on his weapon, he pulled it hard as the leather scarp snapped. Slash's metal claws fell to the ground as Slash was impacted to the wall. Slash opened his weaken eyes to see Raphael huffing.

Raph: "I'm sorry Slash…." He ran towards him once again as Slash stand his ground as he slashes his elbow at him but Raphael ducked his attack as he gave a mighty dragon punch at his face. Slash then grabbed his legs and back flipped him to the ground as Slash trying to doggie pile him, Raph lifted his legs as Slash landed on it, Raph swung him over and quickly stood up on two. Slash angered as grabbed his claw along the way as he rammed Raphael against a wall. Slash then stabbed him at the side of his stomach, the trio gasped.

Mona: "Raph!" She cried. Raphael was speechless as he looked straight at Slash's eyes. Raphael eyes narrowed, he could feel his blood trying to bleed out. Slash clawed deeper in his body, as Raph spit out blood.

Leo: "Slash!" Slash became startled as he looked at his side, seeing Leonardo running towards him with his katana drawn. "Damn you!" He slashed his katana at him but Slash already redrawn his weapon and moved away before Leonardo could hit him. Raphael landed to his knees, sweating and breathing heavily at the same time, Mona came to aid him.

Mona: "Raph…" She placed her hands on his wound trying to block it, but Raphael nudged away from her.

Raph: "Not yet…." He stood up letting his wound bleed as Mona tried to regain her strength from worries. "I'm not done yet!" He ran off leaving Mona crying out her tears.

Mona: "RAPH!"

Leonardo slashed his katanas at Slash but he wouldn't give up that easy as he punched Leonardo to the chest then to the face. Leonardo fell to the ground feeling disgraceful.

Leo: "I can't do it…" Slash approached him with claws in hand.

Slash: "I swear Leo…I depended on you that you know I was telling the truth….but now I don't know!" He then dive his claws at him but Raphael rammed him off to the floor. Slash landed hard and painful.

Slash: "You still wanna fight Raphie?" He said as he looked upon Raphael smiling.

Raph: "Yeah…." Slash quickly got up and faced Raphael once again.

Slash: "Even with major wounds. You still wanna fight me…" Raphael breathed for his strength.

Raph: "Come on…gimme your best shot!" Slash grinned as both ran towards each other. Slash was the first to move as he swings his metal claw at Raphael, but Raph dodge away and returned attack at him with his sai. Slash moved aside as the sai flew past him. Slash quickly slashed his claw at Raphael's arm making long claw marks as Raphael back away from Slash with a bleeding arm. Raphael growled as his pain continues to spill.

Slash: "Is that what you want?" He said smiling, Raphael leaped forward giving him a kick, as Slash slammed himself to the ground. Groaning in pain and anger to the top, Slash got up and slashed his claw at Raphael. Leonardo gasped.

Leo: "Raph…." Raphael looked upon Slash with one eye, as his hand over thy other. His left eye was bleeding like hell as Raphael wiped it away, and Leonardo realized his brother the one in his dream. Slash grinned as Raphael could only see with one eye.

Raph: "Damn…" He realized it Slash had made him one-eyed blind.

Mona: "Raphael!" She cried out as Raphael spun around to look at her. She was crying dearly till she noticed what Raphael was actually staring at.

Raph: "Mona, watch out!" Mona obeyed as she jumped away from shooting bullets. Mona looked who did it and it was Sean Filch along.

Sean: "How dare you interrupt their battle!" Raphael growled as he ran towards him. Sean aims his handgun at him. "Stay down!"

Leo: "Raph no!" Sean fired as the bullets went directly at Raphael. But unknowing to Raphael, Slash had blocked the path of the bullets. Raphael halted as the bullets hit Slash. Like bee strings through a soft skin. As Sean run out of bullets, he throws his handgun away.

Raph: "Slash…" He approached his rival that lay on front face to the ground. He moved him on the shoulder but wasn't given for a reply.

Sean: "So much who better." He turned around as Mona grabs him by the clothes and hung him high.

Mona: "You're impossible!" Sean smirked as Mona throws him to the ground and looked at Raphael still trying to wake Slash up.

Raph: "Slash…even if were rivals we use to be friends….best of friends…" He shook him more. "Dammit! Why did you waste your life away!" Slash moaned that startled Raphael as his rival stood up. He looked at kneed Raphael.

Slash: "Tough skin that why…" He said staring at Raphael, Raph shook his head and look again.

Raph: "Why did you do that?" Slash was confused.

Slash: "Do what?" Raphael stood up and cross armed.

Raph: "Get in the way." Slash smirked as looked away from him.

Slash: "Like you said we use to be friends. Best of friends…" then he and Raphael looked at Sean Filch, who stood up looking at the two mutants.

Sean: "uh oh." Slash pick him up. As Raphael stand beside him cross armed.

Raph: "Look like you lost Mr. Filch." Sean struggled in Slash's grasp.

Sean: "I don't quit easy!" Then suddenly a voice boomed in the room as everyone looked at the control room.

"Dr. Filch is right. We don't quit easy." Mona gasped as she noticed Donatello and Sara were in the hands of the mutant hunters.

Mona: "Sara! Donnie!"


	11. Bundles Of Joy

**Chapter 11**

**Bundles of Joy**

"Name Mr. X. And I'm here to purchase the two mutants that Filch is willing to sell." Slash looked upon Filch in his hand.

Slash: "Selling us aren't yea?" He growled, Sean smirked.

Sean: "Of course it's my job." Slash angered as he throws Sean to the ground.

Slash: "Got a plan?" he asked as he stood beside Leonardo and Raphael.

Leo: "Just one." Soon Mr. X and his hunters had entered the dome with Donatello and Sara as hostages.

X: "We'll make a deal, a life for a life." Raphael growled and huffed out his temper.

Raph: "Fine with me." Mr. X then looked at Slash who gritting his teeth.

X: "How about you Slash?" Slash quivered as he stared at Donatello and Sarah in the grasp of the hunters.

Slash: "For a friend and for a child? I will." Mr. X smiley nodded.

X: "Wise choice mutants or should I say my pets?" Raphael and Slash growled as Leonardo spoken up.

Leo: "How could you be so cruel?" Mr. X raises an eyebrow at Leonardo then he approached Leonardo closely face to face.

X: "Because it's who I am." He said it in front of his face, Leonardo raged. Then Mr. X spun around to see the rest of the trio. Mona has drawn a dagger from underneath her sleeve. "If you mutants don't mind, we must go." He looked at his men and nodded his head. The hunters understood as they handcuffed Raphael and Slash wrists. Slash slightly smiled as he looked at Raphael. Raph smiled also as Leonardo noticed those two expression. Mr. X's men then released Donatello and Sara. Sara ran into her sister's arms. Mona hugged her sister tight as she noticed Raphael staring at her. She looked at him smiled then she noticed Slash smiled also. Something was going on…between the mutants. Mona then looked at Sara as she whispered to her ear.

Mona: "Stay down." As Mr. X's men took Raphael and Slash to the exit, Leonardo drawn his swords. Mr. X heard the blade slide as he spun around to look. Leonardo leaped forward at Mr. X. Mr. X surprisely gasped.

Sara: "Leo!" Leonardo suddenly was impacted by Sean who pushed him of course to hit Mr. X. Mona thrown her dagger at Mr. X. But this time Mr. X was ready as he dodges aside. Mona was surprise as Mr. X jumped before her, Mona quickly took Sara and dodge from Mr. X leap.

X: "Stand and fight mutantie!" He ran towards Mona as she ran away from him. Donatello quickly pushed Mr. X to the ground as they both struggled with each other. "Get off!" Raphael looked at Slash as both smiled. As each grab a hold of each other wrists. Slash then swung Raphael as he drawn his sais. He landed between two hunters, twirl his sais and stab them.

Raph: "Nightly-night." Slash rumbled with the hunters that attack him. Still chained with the handcuffs, and surround with hunters, Raphael waited for the right moment. The hunters charge at him one by one. Raphael stabbed them with his sai; one to another blood slashes the dome. Some were even lucky with the lost conscious.

Sara piggy backing of Mona's back. Mona was approached by hunters.

Mona: "Isn't odds just great?" she humored as she charged at. Mona slashes them with whip of her black battle fan, the tessen, with one hand busy, she drawn daggers with her left hand. Leonardo faced Sean Filch. His shirt was already shredded revealing his metal plate as part of his body.

Leo: "So your cyborg now?" Sean smirk his face.

Sean: "Surprised?" He replied. Leonardo rolled his eyes.

Leo: "Just a bit." Sean then charge into him, as Leonardo sliced off his right arm but as he did he noticed his whole arm is metal. "You did it on your arm too?" He asked as Sean tries to punch him. Leonardo jumped away only to relieve a punch straight at the face. Leonardo fell to the ground.

Sean: "That for cutting off my arm." Leonardo noticed Sean other hand was metal as well because of the punch he gave him was cold, and hard. Leonardo quickly got up as Sean approached closely. Leonardo then has drawn two of his katanas.

Leo: "I got enough!" He raced towards Sean as he noticed Donatello hung up to the wall with Mr. X grasping him by the neck. "Donnie!" He change course as he went to rescue his brother. Sean followed but halted as he felt three sharp things stabbed in his back. He spun around and saw Mona with her tessen in front of her.

Mona: "Let's finish this!" Slash whoever was the roughest as he broken a neck of a hunter and left him dead to the ground. He dusts his hands, and then he noticed Raphael finish his touch by stabbing a hunter by the back.

Raph: "Try again." He looked at Slash as each exchange smiles. Raphael then noticed something as he scan his surroundings.

Raph: "Mona!" Mona kneed as her face was scar by a bullet. Sean pulled a handgun in front of her.

Sean: "Failure." Mona looked at her tessen behind Sean. "I'm sure your children will do better." Mona then looked up to Filch.

Mona: "My children?" Shocked as she seen Sean grinned and his mention.

Sean: "That right, my pretty. And just for the fun of it, I combine your DNA with your mate over there. And by the way you got twins. But to bad they can't see their mother not even once." Mona angered as she quickly impact Sean to the ground and relieved her tessen.

Raph: "Mona!" Mona looked as Raphael was racing toward her, Mona turn around to see Sean fired, the bullet flew past her as she slashes her tessen at Sean's neck. The blood gushes out as Sean as he fell to the floor. Covered in his blood Mona stood up breathing heavily for air. She then looked at Raphael who stays his position. Then she looked at Sean.

Mona: "All ends well." Suddenly everyone heard a scream of a little girl. Mona looked at Mr. X that held Sara as hostage. "Sara!" She approached but kept her distance as Mr. X had a gun in hand aiming it at Sara's head.

X: "Keep your distance mutants! And drop your weapons!" Not much of a choice everyone dropped their weapons, except for Slash. Mr. X aimed his handgun.

X: "Drop it!" Slash refused. Mr. X angered. "Fine I'll kill her."

Mona: "Not so fast X!" She throws her dagger and hit Mr. X's hand losing his handgun. He yelped in pain as Sara ran away from him into Mona's arms. Mr. X quickly ran off out the dome and press a button of some kind that made the dome shut locking the trio of mutants. And suddenly alarms had begun to siren.

Raph: "What the shell is going on!?" A speaker spoken up

"Warning: The all labs will self-destruct in 10 minutes. I repeat all labs will self-destruct in 10 minutes."

Raph: "Me and my big mouth." Slash tried to claw his way through the dome doors but the door was unwilling to let them through.

Slash: "Damn there no way out!" Suddenly the doors open revealing Michelangelo, Splinter, and Celia each carrying eggs, 4 eggs in total.

Celia: "Let's get out of here." Then she noticed Slash growling, she back away frighten.

Slash: "Why are you helping us?" He took a step forward, Leonardo halted him.

Leo: "No time for that. We gonna go." Slash growled at him.

Slash: "Never trust her." Then he ran off as Raphael reach out for his friend.

Raph: "Wait Slash!"

Leo: "Let him go." He ran off leading the trio to the exit. Many had escaped the labs before it blew up, as the trio stood from a great distance of the burning building.

Raph: "Slash…" he moaned out as Mona comfort him. Raphael looked at her with his one-eye.

Mona: "It's alright..." She said sadly. Donatello approached Celia.

Don: Why…why did you help us?" Celia looked at Donatello and sighed.

Celia: "Because…our daughter says so." Donatello was startled.

Don: "Our what?" Celia showed Donatello the egg she cloned. "You cloned us?" Celia nodded.

Celia: "That how much I want to stay with you and since we couldn't get a child of our own so I thought…why not?" Donatello sighed.

Don: "Celia…is that why u betray us?" Celia saddens.

Celia: "No…it's just that…Filch gave me a career success but it turn out to be a bummer…" Donatello half smiled, Celia smiled also. "I'm glad you trust me." Donatello remembers something or more likely heard.

Don: "How come Slash hates so much?" Celia moaned a bit and looked back at Donatello.

Celia: "He was with us in the labs for a while before he escaped. There was this lady, named Alisa, who had stayed and sided with him all times. He and her grown a quite a bit fond for each other so much Alisa wanted him to be free. But during the escape she was shot, she died for Slash's freedom, and I was…the one who killed her…." Celia begins to give tear. "I…I didn't want too…it just happen so fast…I…" Donatello suddenly embraced her, as Celia was startled.

Don: "You didn't know…that was gonna happen…" Leonardo saw the passion comfort between Mona and Raphael as Leonardo knew, she wasn't for him. Then he remembered a certain someone.

Leonardo: "Lotus…"

Far beyond them and from the labs, Mr. X aboard in his limo with a fairly large egg in hand, as he got in the limo he pasted the egg to a green creature.

X: "Hold this Mondo." Then he looked at the rest of the council. "I'm sorry but it's seemed to be Dr. Filch is dead."

"You do have the cloned egg don't you?" Mr. X nodded as he looked Mondo holding the egg carefully.

"We shall raise Leonardo's child as if he was ours."

"All rise for the Raiders!"

In the hospital Leonardo placed bouquet of flowers on the table and left the sleeping Lotus to rest. Upon the roof, he looked at the morning sky.

Leo: "The snow shall fall again Lotus. I'll promise you that…"

**The End**

---

There to much background and history among the mutants and the people...**  
**


End file.
